


melt down

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Just gals being kinky pals, Lesbian Sex, MD/LG, Mommy Kink, PWP, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Jill's been getting stressed out and Rebecca offers to help her cool down.





	melt down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderCant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/gifts).

Jill's been getting all stressed out from everything that's been happening in the Arklay Mountains, the missing reports, the lack of leads, how _unhelpful_ Chris and Wesker happen to be.

She finds herself smoking more, sleeping less and honestly she needs some kind of break but she doesn't know how. Her usual fuckbuddy has gone off to do who-the-fuck knows what, and she gets too frustrated by herself.

The stress gets to a point where she gets up from the middle of a heated discussion and barrels out of the room to the bathroom, ready to distract herself with whatever mind-numbingly plain pleasure she can when she shoves her hand down her pants.

She starts rubbing her clit, trying to get that spark of arousal to burn the stress inside her to lust when she gets interrupted by the door opening. Stilling her hand, she quiets her voice but mentally curses whoever came in. The door closes and she hears the quiet lock. A knock at her stall door.

"Jill? Are you okay?"

And fuck it has to be Rebecca on the other side. Sweet, cool-headed Rebecca, always the mediator and as irritated as she is, Rebecca's always been good to her with a hot cup of coffee in the morning or sharing an extra donut hidden from the rest of their team.

Jill sighs when she takes her hand out of her pants, and hiding it behind her when she opens the stall. She tries to smile but Rebecca sees through her bullshit attempt and instead pushes her way into the stall before Jill could step out.

"What are you-"

"Shh." There’s a finger on her lips before Rebecca closes the stall behind her and locks it.

"Jill." Rebecca wraps her thin arms around her waist, pulling her closer and making her a bit more comfortable in the crowded stall. "I've noticed you've been stressed out lately and you've been ignoring all my invites to hang out! I'm hurt but I'm sure you're more hurt so... " Her hands thumb at her hips, Rebecca looks up at her so sweetly. "Let me help you yeah?"

The taller woman feels that spark from her simple touch, the warmth under her hands and god, she feels like she needs whatever Rebecca is offering if it makes the stress melt away.

"Please Becca." Jill leans down, head resting on Rebecca’s shoulder, the sweet scent of her lotion and the salt of her sweat fills her breath when she inhales.

"Good girl, let me be your Mommy. Let me take care of you."

She mulls it over. Admittedly, she was stunned when Rebecca said those words, and it’s not what she expected of her either. Still, when Rebecca called her ‘good girl’, she can’t deny the way her insides feel like blooming. It feels like she doesn’t have to be hard, strong, S.T.A.R.S. Jill anymore. So… why not let go?

Rebecca grins when Jill tiredly nods in her hold.

Rebecca turns them around in the stall giving Jill some support while she presses kisses all over her neck before moving to her lips, soft and slow. She lets Jill get used to the pace, making her relax.

Rebecca's lips are soft like she thought, chapped and tasting like black coffee. Jill licks for more, the taste addictive, the need to be closer to the woman holding her up getting stronger. Rebecca obliges, she opens her mouth to welcome Jill's hungry one and curls their tongues together in a slow dance with soft whines coming from them both. Jill's hands tighten in her shirt, sorry for only a second when the thought of it being crushed passes in her mind, but blanks out again when Rebecca closes her lips around her tongue and pulls off while sucking. God, that feels so good, she can feel her heartbeat in her head, the heat moving downwards.

"Mo-Mommy!" Jill whines out, words feeling new and strange in her mouth when Rebecca's hands slide under her shirt, under her bra to grasp and squeeze at her breasts. Her nipples harden immediately at her touch and her knees shake when Rebecca pinches. "Like it sweetie?"

"Yes," Jill moans, body undulating when Rebecca moves her hands over her torso, body rising when she does to press into her. Rebecca can feel the definition of her abs, the fullness of her breasts in her hands deliciously weighty, and how eager her girl wants her to keep touching her.

So, she will.

Rebecca pushes up her shirt and Jill scrambles to pull it off, helps her unhook her bra and have them draped over the door of the stall behind her. Jill feels a little shy with the way her Mommy studies her, intense, never missing any detail, like she's the center of her world and that makes her feel so... so special.

"My darling girl is so toned and handsome." Soft warm hands with small calluses trail from her hips, eyes following the trails of her fingers up to cup her lovely girl's breasts. Jill feels something tighten in her every time Rebecca calls her, 'hers'. It makes her feel good, knowing that she doesn't have to be tall and strong and imposing. She can be sweet, she can feel as little as the height of the woman before her and feel so safe about it.

"Yes Mommy," Jill breathes out, hands by her side, not sure how to touch her when Rebecca leans in and takes a perky nipple into her mouth, her other hand teasing and tugging at the other. Groaning, Jill clenches her fists together when she can’t get a hold on the door, arching her body into Rebecca’s hot mouth. Her Mommy’s teasing touches get to her, she needs. She needs more.

She moans, hands fumbling down to pull at her own pants, and down her damp underwear when her Mommy's hand on hers stops her in place. "Be good and show Mommy how good you feel. Okay?" And Rebecca sits back on the closed top of the toilet behind her, eyes focused on her girl.

"Yes Mommy." And Rebecca smiles, every time Jill answers back, it's so much sweeter and softer than before.

Jill shimmies out of her pants, getting a little help from the other when her impatience has her pulling her pants over her boots. She leans back on the door, shy (_and she really shouldn't be, how much have seen her naked before? But it feels so much more different in front of Rebecca, in front of her Mommy_). Her fingers smooth over the cloth and rub at her clit through the damp fabric.

Her moans become more breathless and Rebecca focuses as much as she can, her Jill, her pretty girl. Watching her muscles tense, the flush spreading down on her body, the sound of her voice. Her Mommy just has to touch her.

"Baby, take off that one last layer and you can come sit in my lap."

Jill nods, thumbs hooked into the sides as she pushes down and Rebecca watches as the fabric peel from her slick folds. She lets out a small giggle when she notices her Mommy swallow.

That pretty is she?

Her panty comes off much smoother over her boots and she places it in her Mommy's waiting hand before stepping forward and spreading her legs as her Mommy instructs her to, around her knees before settling on her clothed lap.

Jill watches her Mommy gives it one good inhale, (_Mommy's such a pervert_) before she stuffs it in her pocket, freeing her hands to touch her lovely girl again.

"God, you're so gorgeous, my pretty little girl." And fuck, that really makes Jill's pussy throb.

Her girl leans in for another kiss, lips apart and wanting, hungry for more. Rebecca lets her hand explore all this wonderful new skin, down her spine making her shiver to cup at her ass -and ooh, that's another part to play with for another time (_and with the way Jill's been reacting, holy shit yes, there's gonna be another time_)- to smooth over the muscles of her thighs. Everything about her girl is enticing and wonderful, and Rebecca loves her.

As for Jill, everywhere her Mommy touches makes her tense up in excitement, her muscles a bit sore from the stress but she trusts Rebecca can help her melt it away.

"Mommy please, touch me."

"Touch you where darling? I already am," Rebecca replies back with a teasing tone and a smile. Hands settling between them rubbing circles into her girl's thighs.

"You know where," Jill huffs, "you're just being mean to me."

Rebecca kisses her neck to appease her. "I am, but I'm also not a mind reader. If you want something, you have to ask for it properly."

"Mommy, touch me here, touch me inside please!" She pleads as she moves her Mommy's hand to her pussy. Jill moans at the touch, leaning forward to lean on her shoulder again.

"Mommy promised to help me." And breathes out with a full body shudder, toes curling in her boots when Rebecca swipes her fingers through the slick and flicks her clit.

"I did, didn't I?" Rebecca presses her lips on her girl's cheek when she puts more pressure on Jill's clit, rubbing in uneven circles from the angle, slick from her juices.

Rebecca is still amazed that Jill is so yielding to her touch, such a gorgeous woman, naked on her lap and calling out "Mommy" with broken breaths. Can't disappoint her now when she's made such an important promise.

"More! Please! I need it!" Jill says clutching on to her, rolling her hips to coax her going inside her. "Fuck me Mommy!" And who is she to deny her?

Two slick fingers part her folds, sliding inside so easily into heat. Her girl's thighs threaten to squeeze close and trap her hand between them so she stills her hand. The other one massaging her thigh as she hushes her down.

"Be good for me baby girl." Rebecca curls her fingers, thumb rubbing at her clit.

"Don't wanna hurt Mommy's hands do you?" (_And her hand aches at the angle but she's too committed, too entranced by her darling._)

Jill shakes her head, "No Mommy, just please, I'm just so-" Her voice is so shaky, Rebecca can really see the stress that's been getting to her, and now all she has to do is draw it out.

"Shhh, I know honey, I'll help you, I'll make you feel good baby." Rebecca gets comfortable and steels her legs, arm around Jill’s back to ready herself to catch and hold her girl when she falls. She eases in another finger and feels Jill clench almost helplessly around her, gasping at her throat.

"So good Mommy, so good." Jill can feel the tears building up in her eyes. The release she's been needing coming up and coming fast when Rebecca pistons her fingers inside of her, thumb hard against her swollen clit. It's obscene how wet she is, Jill thinks, the squelch when she pushes in, the heat and the slick on her thighs. And her Mommy keeps drawing out more, especially when she curls her fingers and makes her moan.

"Think you can manage one more sweetheart?" And yes, yes she does, she needs to, wants to be a good girl for her Mommy and meet her expectations. Especially when she's been building up such a heat inside her, near the verge of tipping over.

"Please," she begs. And her Mommy's lovely thin fingers press and slip inside perfectly, 'almost like a glove,' she thinks and it makes her giggle again, giddy when Rebecca praises her, filled with pleasure when she slides back inside her, width of her fingers pressing something wonderful and full against her walls.

"Ready to let go baby?" Her hand aches something fierce but she'll be damned if she doesn't make her good girl cum. She feels the nod at her neck, the arms around her tighten and Rebecca works her magic.

She thrusts into her baby girl, with quick deep movements, fingers brushing against her cervix when she's deep, curling her fingers when she pulls. Jill's starting to fall apart and she can tell when her hips start to falter when pushing back, from the quickening tensing of her muscles.

"Come on darling, let go. I'm here to catch you when you fall. My good girl. My pretty girl. Love to see you feel good."

"Fuck." Rebecca hears, a dampness on her shoulder. "I'm c-close."

"Then fall over. I'll catch you love."

And Rebecca shoves her fingers in deep, palm pressed against her girl's clit as she moves her hand erratically, Jill shaking in her lap. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna!"

Rebecca is almost crushed by how tightly Jill squeezes her, the wail loud in her ears, hot liquid gushes onto her hand and drips on the floor beneath her.

_Holy fuck._

"So good for me baby girl." Her arm holding her just as tightly when Jill sags on to her, thighs still trembling from the force of her orgasm. Rebecca pulls out slowly, careful not to make over-sensitivity hurt her girl. Jill looks up at her, smile on her face, giggling. "I'm your good girl," she says drunkenly.

"Yes, you are. Mommy's so proud of you."

And Jill preens even more, kissing her neck with thanks and adoration. They cuddle there while Jill takes some time to come together, Rebecca petting her and praising her. When her mind clicks, Jill looks down.

"Becca, your pants!"

She grins back, "Totally worth it." Jill blushes, rose red on her cheeks. She hides her face in Rebecca’s neck. “I can’t believe you…” Rebecca kisses her shoulders, feather light.

“Come home with me, at least for tonight.” The woman in her lap freezes for a second, before she goes lax again. “I’d like that,” Jill sighs, closing her eyes just for a little bit more to savour the moment. Rebecca continues her petting until Jill’s ready to stand, the feeling coming back to her legs with pins and needles.

The taller woman stretches and Rebecca’s mouth goes dry again. Beautiful toned muscle, bare of anything save for her boots, dark marks spotting her breasts, all for her eyes and she takes it in before Jill turns around to pull on her shirt. Her ass looks amazing and Rebecca can’t stop herself from reaching out to squeeze her cheeks. “Becca! What are you doing?”

“Thinking about how I’m going to get you to sit on my face later.” Heat starts to grow at the promise for more later making Jill go red again. She licks her dry lips before she replies with her hand outstretched and waiting, “We’d have to get home first and for that, I’d need my underwear back.”

“No way!” Rebecca clamps her hand over her pocket. “You are never getting this back.”

"But I can’t go around the office without underwear!"

"You want to be Mommy's good girl right?"

Rebecca smirks at Jill freezing up, the flustered look and the "Fine but you have to clean up while I'll get our things." Rebecca helps her with her pants, before moving to press her against the door again for more kisses, lazy and slow.

Jill breaks off for air before saying, “Don’t get me worked up again or we’ll never leave the RPD tonight.” She leans down to kiss Rebecca’s cheek before unlocking the door and walking out.

“I’ll meet you at the car with our stuff.”

Rebecca laughs as she bundles up tissue to quickly clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Jill having to lie on the spot about why she and Rebecca are BOTH LEAVING
> 
> Chris: it's probably just another girl's night out  
Jill: YEAH THAT


End file.
